Narumi's Upgrade Cyalume Get! Live
Idol: 'Narumi Dali '''Song: 'La Bikina (Karol Sevilla Instrumental) (And yes, in Spanish) 'Coord: 'Miner's Dream Coord 'Cyalume: 'Mexican Dream Cyalume Coord Before Live Check te events of Episode 700 for this section ^^ Narumi: Miner's Dream Coord, the result of a mental block...my, it sure was complicated to do, okay, no more talking! Let's turn this Stage into a fiesta, shall we? Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord,you can also scan your friend's tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: I can sense something special in this Coord! Hmmm, what can it be? Narumi: Miner's Dream Coord! ¡Viva! Live Narumi: ¡Mi gente! I hope you're having an excellent morning, day, night, whatever! Today I'll present to you my newest Coord! Miner's Dream Coord! I hope you enjoy this Live! --- Solitaria camina la bikina La gente se pone a murmurar Dicen que tiene una pena Dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar Altanera preciosa y orgullosa No permite la quieran consolar Pasa luciendo su real majestad Pasas caminas nos miras sin vernos jamas La bikina Tiene pena y dolor La bikina No conoce el amor Altanera preciosa y orgullosa No permite la quieran consolar Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el '''Making Drama! Switch On! Narumi is playing the guitar in front of a country house under the full moon, after some time of playing, someone opened one of the house's windows, Narumi took the shilouette's hand Narumi: My music reached you, however, my job isn't done yet! Let's spread our ballad around the world! After saying this, she started flying in a musical pentagram trail, after reaching the sky, she posed in front of the moon Midnight Moonlight Serenata! Aura Cyalume Change! La bikina Tiene pena y dolor La bikina No conoce el amor Altanera preciosa y orgullosa No permite la quieran consolar Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el Self Road ???: What a wonderful Live! Narumi: Here it is! Narumi is taken to the hall she was once in ???: This is the Self Road! Prepare to unleash your true heart! Narumi: *nods* ???: My name is Tori! Come with me! Receive the key of Courage! Open the door and encounter yourself! Narumi used a golden and neon green key to open a door with the same colors, she appeared in a stage, her Upgrade Cyalume Coord appeared for the first time and began singing again. Akogare no mama de icha nani mo kawaranai kara Yūki wo dashite ima, ippo fumidasou! Chōsen suru kokoro ga daiji sa nandodemo tachiagarou Mirai ni tsunagete asu no jibun Tori: Receive this Upgrade Cyalume Coord as a gift! Thanks for your company! Keep being yourself! Everything went back to normal After Live Narumi: Wait...what? Check the events of Episode 700 for this section ^^ Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Narumi Live Category:Saikou Self Arc